shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarada
A heroic figure from the sarans’ past, Sarada was the first known Oversaran and founder of the Saran Royal Family. A young boy when Rao arrived on Kazan and recruited the sarans as his army, the warrior who would eventually become Sarada seemed inconspicuous and unsuspecting of the glory he would eventually gain. Back then, he went by the name Aran and was a low ranked soldier in the saran Army. On one mission, he was approached by the prince of the Naru Clan called Soken who had observed Aran's fighting and recognized in him vast untapped potential. Despite Aran’s objections that he really was nothing special, Soken regarded him as a kindred spirit and decided the two of them would raise hell together. Aran became Soken's right hand man to the point that they regarded each other as brothers. He went with Soken to the meeting with the other saran Lords about whether or not to rebel against Rao. After a heated debate it was decided to throw off the God King's yolk, and the Clans decided to rebel. However, because of a traitor among their ranks Rao appeared at the meeting and attacked the Saran Lords. Aran attempted to defend Soken but was effortlessly batted aside and mortally wounded by Rao, who would go on to slaughter everyone in attendance. However, rather than dying, being driven to the brink of death unlocked Aran's true power. He emerged as an Oversaran and single handedly butchered the Holy Order warriors Rao left behind to kill the rest of the sarans. Initially overwhelmed by the power of his new form, Aran had regressed to a beastial state. It was only upon seeing Soken's corpse that he regained his composure and managed to control himself. Sensing the Oversaran's staggering power, Rao teleported back to Kazan to investigate. Regarding the transformed Aran with curiosity, he greatly underestimated him. The enraged Aran on the other hand gave no quarter and furiously beat the God King not giving him time to access his True Form. In order to save his life, Rao withdrew from the battle and returned to Ultima where he put himself in a torpor to heal himself. Without his guidance the Holy Order forces lost their advantage against the All Union. After driving away Rao, the sarans declared Aran as their King. He was christened Sarada, which mean's Sara's Fist, or Supreme Fist. They seized control of the Holy Order space fleet and set out across the Universe. Their rampage became known as the Saran Conquest. It is a debate among historians whether or not SENTINEL and the forces of the All Union could have withstood them had they not been already depleted after decades of war with the Holy Order, but the point is moot. The sarans completely overran any who opposed them. Eventually they surrounded Rya and forced the Watchers to cede the Bloodstone to them. While they initially refused Sarada's terms, they were convinced otherwise by a mysterious Oracle who told the Watchers that if they kept the Bloodstone they would eventually be destroyed by it and that the sarans could keep it safe. While the omnipotence granted by the wish granting stone was tempting to the Saran King, Sarada possessed sharp enough senses to recognize the Mad Goddess within it and the taint that would come with using her power. Deciding that the Bloodstone must never be used, least of all by someone as powerful as him, Sarada entrusted it to his blood brother Naru, trusting him and his family to keep it safe from those who would abuse it. A few decades into his reign, Sarada would meet his end when a massive asteroid threatened to Rao into Kazan. As it made it's approach, Sarada went into space to meet it. He released all of his power in a massive burst which destroyed the asteroid but also claimed his life. With his death, his son Soken (named for his sworn brother, the former Naru Clan chief) became the new King. Soken was not an Oversaran though, and one would not appear within the family until the appearance of Zanko. 'Powers and Abilities' Hellfire Like all sarans, Sarada was a fire elemental who was able to channel Hellfire. Oversaran Form Sarada was the first Oversaran, able to unlock the full power of his Devil heritage in his blood. In his Oversaran form, Sarada's skin turned red and his features would become more feral. His mane grew became spiky and grew down his back, while his ears grew to a point and his fangs and claws would become more prominent. Most important of course, is the colossal increase in power that came with the form which allowed him to challenge King Rao. 'Trivia' - Aran never aspired to be King and chafed at the identity of Sarada thrust upon him. However, he was convinced of the importance of his destiny by the same Seer who would tell the Watchers to bequeath the Bloodstone to him. - Sarada's original name of Aran was a secret of the Sarada Clan. When Cain and Kara had their first son, Cain named him Aran in honor of him.